


成年礼

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 只有肉只有肉，重度重度OOC，雷雷雷。吸吸点童养媳AU我不会写，跟西窗脑洞融合后变成类童养媳AU……背景概括：这只是块肉但依然是有前情的_(:з」∠)_Sam从小有奇异能力且无人控制，John为此十分苦恼直到他发现Dean的靠近可以缓和这种能力，于是有意无意总让Dean陪伴Sam。但后来他发现两兄弟有些“病态依恋”倾向，便决定扼杀苗头，把已经可以自己谋生的Dean赶了出去。没想到Sam找到了他哥哥。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	成年礼

Sam在他们第一次猎杀狼人的树林里找到了Dean。后者正住在一个猎人留下来的木屋里，擦拭着短刀，给猎枪上膛，计划下个目标。  
这就是他所得到的一切了。  
离开他的Dean，甚至比他们一起时还自在。  
Sam不允许，无法容忍。他什么都没得到，Dean居然在他成年的前几天离开了，他所有触手可及的欲念就在那一刻化作泡影。他左前胸跳动的那个东西，在Dean离开的那一刻变成了真正的定时炸弹，每时每刻提醒他被抛弃的事实。  
心底传来的嘀嗒声让他烦躁起来。推开那扇不堪一击的木门毫不费力，Dean从床上跳起来，手里还警觉地握着猎枪。  
“我找到你了。”  
Dean放下猎枪，不确定地开口：“Sammy？”  
略微怀疑和深重喜悦让他一向清亮的嗓音带上沙哑，电流涌上Sam挺立的脊柱。他想念这个声音，想念令人无法忍受，想念令他在听到对方声音的瞬间便感到胸口疼痛。这比见到Dean之前还要难受。他必须找到缓解方法。  
Sam迎上正走过来的Dean，伸手一把推在床上。毫无防备的Dean被推了个趔趄，腰跌在床上挣扎着要起来，却被整个扑上来的Sam摁在原地。他绷紧身体，冰凉的预感涌上后脑，敏捷地拿过床头圣水瓶劈头盖脸倒去。  
“我就是Sam，”水滴顺着Sam过长的留海滑落，覆在Dean脸上，汇成透明的划痕，“而你是我的。”他抓住Dean还在挣动的两只手，紧紧压在床单上，俯身舔去那些水迹，尝到了温热的味道。Dean似乎完全没在听他说什么，只是胡乱拱起身体，想要脱离桎梏。这种毫无章法的扭动让两人身体反复触碰摩擦，Sam气息不稳地集中注意力，快被这种全无自知的挑逗弄疯了。  
“Sam……很安全……不会在这里。”喘息将Dean的话语拆得七零八落，但Sam还是听出了意思，这让他刚刚被分散的怒火又燃起来。他从散在床上的武器抽出黑色绳索，膝盖压在Dean前胸，将两只手腕牢牢绑在床头。手腕内侧皮肤在挣扎中被粗糙绳索擦破了皮，Sam只是毫不留情地又绕了两圈，直到Dean没办法再做任何反抗。  
“离开的是你，Dean！你就这么离开了，别说得像是在做什么牺牲。”Sam拽起Dean的头发，逼迫他与自己对视。怒意引燃的欲念让他开口都显得艰难，不断拱进怀里又逃开的Dean将意志力戳得千疮百孔。一个念头闪过：“是父亲让你离开的吗？是他吗！”  
这句话像个符咒将Dean定住了。他停下所有动作，认真凝视着Sam，似乎才确定这个真的是他从小视为珍宝的弟弟。  
哈，Sam早就该想到。  
他不知道John到底看到了什么，是他们清晨床单下的亲吻，睡梦中毫无芥蒂的拥抱，还是他每时每刻不离开Dean身体的手。但无论John看见了什么，那都是这个老猎人一手造成的。Sam是Dean的信条。这点连Sam自己都清清楚楚。John为了控制Sam与生俱来的狂暴与古怪能力，找到了最好的途径，到最后却后悔了，把Dean赶到这种隐蔽处。  
Dean不会知道为了找到他，Sam一路上都做过些什么。  
“我想你，Dean。”他喃喃吐着字句，鼻子埋在对方颈窝，贪婪地汲取着久违的气息。Dean敏感地颤了一下，微微闭眼仰头，衣料与床单摩擦的声音在忽然安静的环境中染上些情色意味，让Sam想起浑身发烫却必须忍耐的夜晚：“我想你，你不想要我吗？”  
Dean睁开眼，模糊情欲渗进清澈眼神里，让Sam仿佛溺进一片湖。年轻男人深深吸气，控制着狂暴的冲动，清冷空气让肺有些疼痛，接着——  
“Sammy，我想……”  
他不会错过这声音里被刻意忍下的欲望。仿佛被瞬间燃起的大火焚化了意志，Sam吞掉身下人剩下的话语，急切的吮咬撕破了嘴唇，铁锈味渗进唇齿间，让人上瘾无法离开。他仔细舔着伤口，舔开微张的齿贝，执意拖缠着躲避的舌头。这个吻深而绵长，被掠夺呼吸的Dean弯起腿闪避挣扎，摇晃着头企图得到新鲜空气。Sam手掌钳住Dean的下巴，饥渴的嘴唇裹住无力的舌头品尝，贪婪饮下欲念的甘泉。  
Dean仍在微弱抗拒着，红潮逐渐染遍点缀着雀斑的双颊，唇间泄出求救般的呻吟。Sam终于放过他的嘴唇，吻向下徘徊在颈间，一颗颗扯开衬衣纽扣。Dean张开嘴大声喘息，无意识地分开双腿，剧烈起伏的胸口将攀升热度不断传给正留下吻痕的Sam。  
Sam跪坐起来扯去两人的裤子时，Dean晕晕乎乎地发出声音：“放开我，Sammy。”他这时才想起还没解开绳子，抬眼却看见黑色绳索绕在哥哥覆着白色旧疤的手腕内侧，像条蜿蜒束缚爱人的毒蛇。  
“不。”他满意笑着，含住挺立的乳尖轻轻啃咬。Dean惊喘着弓起身子，整个后背一下子离开床，又在Sam的吮吸下扭动起来，床单在身下揉出诡异皱痕。汗水渗出额头，他在水流般熨开的快感中断续要求：“放开……”  
Sam把两边乳尖都折磨得显出红肿后才沿着麦色皮肤一路舔吻上手臂，缓慢色情地舔吻着微凉的手腕，不怎么情愿地解开捆绑。接着发现手腕一圈皮肤已经被磨出红痕，正冒着血，而新的绑痕又扎进伤口。Sam为这个晃了下神，抬头时却被勾着后脑堵住言语。贴上来的火热皮肤蒸发着Sam每一寸理智，Dean的吻像边角锋利的棉花糖，柔软之余直刺人心。他们的阴茎毫无阻挡地撞在一起，被推坐起来的Sam忍不住闷哼一声，搂紧腰间湿滑的皮肤夺回主动权。“你应该是我的礼物，你是我的，”近乎于梦呓的低沉话语从接吻间隙中漏出，“你走了，你抛弃了我。”  
掐在髋骨上的手指逼出Dean的短促呻吟。他扶着Sam的肩膀，将炙热喘息都喂进对方嘴里，将自己所有地方都往弟弟身上挤。Sam覆在后背的手顺着脊柱很慢很慢地滑下去，到了尾椎依然没停，然后一个指节探进干涩后穴里。锐痛瞬间占据了Dean的大脑，他大腿直起一点想要逃离疼痛根源，却被Sam毫不温柔地压制下去。他耳边反反复复响起父亲说过的话：照顾好你弟弟，看好他，陪着他。一次次重复的话语，仿佛要在他脑子里植入什么信念。父亲做到了。Dean从很早以前就知道，生来最重要的事物就是Sam。  
忽然被掀倒在床上时Dean还没从回忆中出来，接着就被翻过去趴下。Sam一口狠狠咬在肩胛上，Dean糯糯地痛呼一声，猜想那个地方会留下牙印还是伤痕。  
“我就那么让你无聊吗。”Dean转过头想反驳，半勃的阴茎却被握住了。他只来得及喘息一声，腰身就垮了下去，Sam的舌头伸进了后穴。那舌头湿热而灵活，在被刺激得不断收缩的后穴里耐心转动着，往更深的地方探索着，一只手正不紧不慢地撸动着前端，另一只手凑过来掰开臀瓣。Dean想说些什么，但一张嘴就变成了夹杂轻喘的诱人长吟，更重要的是他并不确定自己是想开口拒绝还是要更多。于是他咬紧了嘴唇，在快感中用不住颤抖的四肢勉强撑住自己。房间里便只剩下深重的吸气惊喘与清晰无比的水声，羞耻快感从四面八方包裹着Dean，他觉得自己硬得不行，下一秒就要射了。但两只手指一下子伸进后穴，Dean终于忍不住尖叫着射了出来，手臂撑不住向前摔倒，精液在床单上画出一道轨迹。  
“你不会知道我想要这个想了多久，我只是想等到长得足够大，”Sam又伸进一根手指，在松软内壁进出搔刮着，在臀上留下几个足够醒目的咬痕，“我没想过你会走。”Dean只觉得整个人又热又湿，那些轻拍内壁的手指像是拍在他脑子里，忽然一种异样快感从深处传遍全身，他终于像个丧失意志的蠢蛋异样哭了出来，高声呻吟从关不住的齿尖冒出，刚软下去的阴茎似乎又硬了起来。去他的。他模糊思考着，索性反手抓住Sam潮红的肩膀，艰难出声：“进来——啊——”Sam显然很乐意完成这个命令，他那像是硬了一辈子的阴茎一下子埋进Dean后穴，两人都控制不住发出长吟。  
“Sammy——你他妈的——”认不出的声音从自己齿间硬挤出来，Dean觉得自己必须在被整个撕裂之前说点什么。但最终他只是咬紧了床单，手指死死抓住那块布料，忍受着身后的侵犯。Sam手压过Dean小腹，叹息着进入得更深，直到囊袋紧贴Dean翘起的臀。这感觉该死的好，他几乎能就这么死去。  
“放心，Dean，你就快是我的了。”他俯身咬住Dean通红的耳尖，哥哥却偏过头来第无数次吻住他，开始往后摆着臀，将自己迎向Sam。律动渐渐快起来，他们默契地碰撞在一起，热度从接触的地方染得整个房间都是。木床在越来越大的力度中吱呀作响，房间似乎也摇晃起来，他们就像在只有两人的海里激荡漂浮。  
Sam冰冷的心脏被一点点充盈温暖，他对Dean有过许许多多下流想象，却没哪种会比现在更好。Dean那样紧致温暖，收缩的后穴紧紧咬合着他，背后的肌肉线条在他主导的律动下起伏着，哭叫的声音像是他手心里垂死挣扎的动物，像是他从前暴怒时殃及的那些事物。而Dean却又是唯一能让他平静的人。他喘息着压低身子，强迫症一般咬着每一块触及的皮肤，稍稍变换着角度刺激Dean的前列腺，然后在每次音色变换的尖叫中不知餍足地舔吻还未标上印记的领地。他搂紧Dean胸肩，鼻子埋进Dean汗湿的短发里。惊人热度在体内逐渐积聚，他忍不住蜷起脚趾又松开，小腿往前跪了两步，绷紧的囊袋拍打在Dean臀上，空气稀薄得无法呼吸。接着Dean缩起肩膀仰高脖颈，哭叫着再次射精。他的精液在后穴的挤压中一波波射进Dean身体里，似乎这辈子都没有享受过这样极致的快感。  
他们紧紧拥在一起大口喘息，心脏剧烈跳动着。Sam翻身仰躺在Dean旁边，感觉胸口左前方那个会跳动的定时炸弹已经在某个特定的时候爆炸了，现在留下的是心脏，充实而鲜活。  
房间里弥漫着性爱的气味，Sam感觉被属于Dean的味道笼罩着，像小时候每回暴戾发作时感受到的那样。他当时以为哥哥一定会在身边，无论他变成什么样，哥哥都会在。但现在他一点都不确定了。即使他们刚刚那样紧密纠缠仿佛明天就是末日，他依然什么都不确定。Sam心里有些空落，伸手去旁边想摸到让他安心的东西。然后手被握住了。他微笑起来。Dean忽然翻身坐在他腰胯上，毫不避讳地注视着Sam，极富耐心地舔着嘴唇。  
Sam咽了下喉结，莫名紧张起来。  
哥哥慢慢弯下腰，Sam盯着逐渐接近的双唇，饥饿感快穿破皮肤。但他没等到想要的。Dean只是低声呓语：“你是我的，你属于我。”熟悉气息唤醒刚才沉浸于性爱中的每根神经，Sam几乎是立刻兴奋起来。他倏然握紧Dean的肘部，想把对方就这么拉得更近。但Dean控制力极好地念叨那些爱语，他的所有主动碰触只有语句间扑在Sam皮肤上若有似无的鼻息，像是在故意施予酷刑。这酷刑一直从颈侧经过前胸，滑过颤动的小腹，直达已然抬头的腿间，Dean饱满的臀部一点点擦过身体，仍然温热的白浊在经过的地方画出深深浅浅的印记。然后那双罪恶的嘴唇终于落在Sam身上。Sam弯起膝盖长叹一声，情不自禁地攥紧了Dean的头发，期待噎住了嗓子。但Dean又该死地停下，抬眼与Sam对视，弯起嘴角贴近越来越硬的阴茎，似乎只是在深情亲吻：“我当然想你，Sammy，我一直想着你。”  
震动像从心里传到下身，Dean发出的每个字节都让他小腹一阵阵缩紧。他撑起双肘稍稍直起上身想看着哥哥，大腿内侧忽然一痛。Dean在上面留了个清晰齿痕，抬起头时笑得像只乖巧的猫，又伸出舌头极其缓慢地濡湿那片皮肤。Sam不禁仰起头，叹息着将腿张得更开。Dean的舌头像条灵活的蛇，柔软而有力地缠上阴囊，转着圈轮流按压后面一小片皮肤，手指在依然湿滑的阴茎上沿着纹路滑动打转。Sam沉重喘息，喉咙里挤出无意义的音节，听上去像是某种求救。接着勃起的性器就被包裹住，他能感觉到柔软是怎样一点点碾过褶皱，直到被整个容纳进去，直到耻毛被拂动拉扯，直到顶端被迅速挤压，Dean发出难以承受的吞咽水声。整个人就像泡在温热的水里，快感铺天盖地地涌进四肢，直达脊椎，盈满大脑。他想要更多，想得到更多，渴望在撕扯着每块完好的脏器，一个音节从干渴的喉中撕出：“Dean——”  
被喊到名字的人吐出好不容易吞进的勃起，跨坐到Sam身上，左手抵在胸前，摆动着臀部缓缓坐下。Sam大口吸着气，握住Dean大腿的手指快要掐进皮肤，滚烫在胸口灼烧出灰烬，仿佛身埋熔浆之中，他忍不住往上急切挺胯，措手不及的Dean整个被钉在他身上，发出被哽住的破碎急喘，酒绿双眼骤然蒙上薄雾。Sam差点忍不住尖叫，几乎为此射出来。他小心调整着呼吸，坐起身贪得无厌地舔过Dean的嘴唇与下巴，下身迫不及待地用力挺动。Dean完全沉浸在快感中，紧闭双眼起伏腰臀迎合每次撞击。汗水在他脸上闪着光，被纤长的睫毛眨掉，滑过点缀两颊的浅褐雀斑，没入发出渴求呻吟的嘴唇里。忽然Sam被推着躺下，床单遮住视线前最后看见的是Dean满含欲望的墨绿双眼。  
一切忽然天旋地转。Dean的气味，从小到大最熟悉温柔的味道，此刻正网一般环绕着自己，Dean掌控着节奏，就像掌控着他无人敢碰的情绪，安抚他所有不该有的躁动。Dean难以自制像是从肺里穿透的急喘，在耳边扑打出孔洞，而他愿意为了这个献出所有。他们每一寸都紧贴着对方，似乎哪怕分开一点都会难过得死去。这是Sam年少时曾幻想过的境地，却并不知晓一切会这样美好。然后沙哑声线穿过耳朵漫进心脏：“你喜欢吗，Sammy——”  
喜欢，天啊他当然喜欢。但眼下的情形让他根本来不及说出一个完整句子，碎成无数片的肯定在交融的唇齿间融化成呢喃。Dean显然听懂了，于是节律猛烈起来，如同席卷而过的风暴，如同满身负伤的战场，无论什么时候，他们总是互相搀扶，只有他们两人，将对方从最恶劣的境地一步步带往安宁，而现在，则是通往地狱又去往天堂。  
“生日快乐，我的Sammmm——”音调在又一次碰撞中陡然升高，Sam在黑暗中捏紧Dean湿滑的臀像要弄坏一样冲撞，任何事物在骤升的快感前都失去意义。他眼前的白光聚集起来，最后猛然爆裂。他似乎从最险峻的山崖滚落，寒风从脸颊呼啸而过，他束手无策地惶恐等待着坠落与毁亡。然后Dean接住了他，把他搂进最温暖的怀抱。  
两人在高潮的余韵里安静拥抱，平复过于激烈的颤抖。Sam搂紧趴在身上的Dean，像是拥有了整个世界。  
“你得知道，这个礼物可来得太晚了。”他满足慵懒地开口。  
“我知道。”年长的男人嗤笑一声，手指在他肩上画着字符，“但我能慢慢补偿。”

END


End file.
